NO BRAIN
by Zvn
Summary: Série d'OS mettant en scène les personnages de South Park. 60% Fuck. 30% Prétentions, conneries, inconscience. 10% Amour.
1. Craig se branle

**Crédit:** Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

**Voilà, NO BRAIN sera le recueil d'OS, au rating M pour les propos indécents et le sexe. Les couples seront confondus et majoritairement yaoi. Comme d'habitude, un avertissement car je suis très vulgaire et que par conséquent les personnages le sont aussi.  
**

**Le premier est un épilogue à ma fiction Craig Fucker (attention légère pornographie présente).**

* * *

Allongé dans son pieu, une clope entre les lèvres, une main dans son caleçon noir, une autre sous son t-shirt Captain America, Craig a les yeux fermés et le corps fébrile du mec qui est excité sexuellement par des pensées érotiques. Il est tout seul dans sa chambre, la fenêtre est grande ouverte, permettant à la brise nocturne et fraîche d'entrer pour calmer les sueurs chaudes sur sa peau. Avant de trouver son lit, il a dû se casser plusieurs fois la gueule en trébuchant sur des vêtements, des manettes de play, de xbox, des boîtes de chocolats vides ou encore des figurines de superhéros éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Sa chambre est un bordel, dommage qu'elle ne contienne que des saletés plutôt que de contenir des belles filles à moitié à poils. Craig a un fantasme depuis qu'il sait se branler devant un magazine porno, c'est d'avoir tous les soirs au moins deux bombes sexuelles avec lesquelles se vider les couilles. Pas d'chance pour lui, les seules putes de South Park sont porteuses d'MST ou trop vieilles pour que sa bite entre en érection, et les filles de son âge ne sont pas intéressées par lui à cause de sa nonchalance constante. Parc'qu'en plus d'en avoir rien à foutre de la vie et de ses conneries, son expression faciale est proche de l'indifférence. Quoi d'plus insultant pour une fille que d'voir un mec jouir en elle sans un sourire de bien-être ou de satisfaction sur le visage? Mais la plupart du temps, Craig s'en cogne de l'égo de la fille, une fois bourrée, elle ne fait plus attention à rien. Juste, dommage que baiser une gonzesse défoncée fini toujours par d'la gerbe sur les godasses. C'est répugnant, ça tue l'orgasme et ça empêche de récidiver. Résultat, il ne lui reste plus aucune fille avec qui coucher.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette nuit, il est rentré frustré d'avoir les bourses toujours remplies, à défaut de ne pas s'être tapé quelqu'un. Et aussi démoralisé que personne ne veuille de lui, autant dans le désir que dans l'amour: Craig, on ne l'aime pas, on ne le désire pas, parc'que son visage et son regard n'invitent ni l'un ni l'autre. En plus, il est mal élevé, à toujours faire des fucks compulsivement. La seule personne avec qui il s'est senti aimé était un juif roux faisant du skate, de la guitare, du basket et du rugby, Kyle Broflovski, bref un mec bien trop cool pour lui. D'ailleurs, Craig n'est pas sorti avec, il l'a juste embrassé quelques fois, tripoté à l'anniversaire de Token, sucé à celui de Bebe et baisé durant une longue période de temps regrettable. Maintenant, Kyle est en couple avec son meilleur ami, une amitié améliorée dont il est terriblement jaloux, Stan Marsh, avec lequel il s'est aussi envoyé en l'air, mais ça, c'est un mauvais souvenir.

Là, Craig pense à une personne sans visage qui se cambre devant lui. Il hésite à ajouter des seins ou une queue, ses doigts attrapant fébrilement la clope qui fume depuis bien trop longtemps, il tire une latte, expirant la fumée en un petit halètement sensuel, il balance le mégot par la fenêtre, déboutonnant son jean lentement. Ce sera une fille. Pour le jeu de domination créé dans sa tête. Ses yeux sont fermés, sa langue passe sur sa lèvre inférieur. Les doigts de sa main droite glissent sur son ventre, remontent son thorax, caressent ses épaules, tandis que celles de sa main gauche chatouillent le début de son pubis, entortillant la fine ligne de poils qui recouvre son épiderme.

Craig a très chaud.

Il ouvre subitement les yeux, les pupilles dilatées par le désir. Le silence c'est chiant quand on prend du bon temps! Appuyé sur les coudes, il attrape alors son portable pour mettre de la musique punk, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, puis se recouche, refermant ses paupières pour retourner dans son rêve porno. Il ne porte plus son t-shirt à présent. Sa paume vient se déposer sur son caleçon quelques minutes, frotter légèrement dessus, exciter son sexe pas encore durci. Son autre main passe dans ses cheveux humides, descend le long de son visage, sur ses lèvres gonflées par le désir, son cou à la peau tendue, et termine sur son ventre couvert de frissons où elle caresse du bout des doigts le tégument brûlant.

La fille a la peau crémeuse d'une jeune vierge, les cheveux bruns tombés sur son dos dénudé, des petits seins appétissants touchant son torse. Elle est assise sur lui, penchée vers lui, la bouche rose sur la sienne, la langue contre son palais. Elle se frotte à lui, entièrement nue, gémissant comme si elle souffrait. Sa bite se gorge de sang à l'intérieur de son caleçon. Craig écarte les jambes, monte son bassin vers le haut sans s'en rendre compte. Son froc est baissé, son pénis est dans sa main. Il se branle. Les yeux plissés, le dos arqué, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Il halète. La fille disparait. Il s'imagine entrain de prendre Kyle avec véhémence, lui donner des coups de reins. Les gémissements du juif résonnent dans sa tête.

Ses doigts agrippent les draps. Trop de plaisir violent.

Ensuite les cheveux roux de Kyle deviennent blonds, lisses, en bataille. Kenny glisse sous lui, comme un corps désarticulé, tourne vers lui son sourire sournois et son regard mesquin. Les assauts de Craig redoublent, il entend Kenny jouir de plus en plus fort.

Sa main se serre autour de son sexe.

Il grogne avant de se vider.

_Bah putain._

Il s'essuie contre les draps.

_J'fumerai bien une clope._

En caleçon, assis en indien sur son lit, les bras repliés sur l'appui fenêtre, Craig aspire la nicotine avec ennui. C'est humiliant de se branler. Mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix, personne ne l'aime. Apparemment c'est un connard... Il ne comprend pas pourquoi les filles qui étaient pourtant amoureuses de lui le traitent comme un pestiféré. Et le comble, c'est que Kenny, la pute, s'est servi d'lui pour étendre ses expériences à plus loin que des vagins, en plus de gentiment l'envoyer chier.

Il soupire.

Personne ne veut de lui. Il pleurerait bien, mais c'est pas son genre.

Craig se sent seul depuis longtemps. Avant, il ne se rendait pas compte de l'existence de ce sentiment, il était impitoyable. Mais depuis l'histoire avec Kyle et Stan, on dirait que son coeur a fait un tour sur lui-même, dévoilant des sensations inconnues et désagréables à l'extrême. Enculé de coeur!

Seul dans cette chambre, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est un câlin. Un. Putain. De. Câlin. Un truc de gonzesse en manque d'affection quoi. Mais c'est impossible si personne ne lui donne de la tendresse! Kyle pourrait le faire. C'est le seul qui serait d'accord de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais pas sûr que ce soit correct de le déranger à cette heure tardive.

Craig retombe sur son lit, les bras de chaque côté, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il a soudainement froid, malgré la chaleur de l'été. La musique sur son téléphone s'est arrêtée. Ce silence assourdissant. Il ne sait même pas à quand remonte un souvenir agréable. Enfin, un souvenir avec quelqu'un qui lui paraît agréable à défaut de lui paraître chiant.

Et puis merde, il est mal élevé, il se sent seul, c'est quoi l'problème?

Il envoie un message à Kyle: _'suis tout seul, m'emmerde, l'impression d'êt' triste aussi, 'ptn ça m'gave_.

Il se recouche, ferme les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil, mais c'est impossible, son cerveau cogite trop au message qu'il vient d'envoyer. Il n'va pas paraître trop sentimental pour le coup?

_Putain!_

Voilà c'qui arrive quand on ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir.

Son portable vibre. Kyle dit: _T'es chez toi?_

Craig répond immédiatement. Et après ça, le juif décide de se ramener chez lui. Heureusement que celui-ci s'impose, parc'qu'il n'aurait jamais osé lui demander de venir le consoler.

Quand il ouvre la porte, Kyle a encore les cheveux débraillés et les yeux endormis. Il ne culpabilise même pas de l'avoir réveillé et de l'inciter à traverser la ville jusqu'à chez lui. Il ouvre les bras pour que Kyle vienne l'enlacer. Ce geste lui fait du bien au coeur, étrangement. En plus Kyle sent bon et sa chaleur est réconfortante.

Ils montent tous les deux dans sa piaule.

Kyle enlève son sweat pour s'installer sur le lit, en indien. Craig s'assoit près de lui, bien trop près pour que ça soit anodin.

« Alors, qu'est-ce t'as? »

La voix de Kyle est encore rauque de sommeil.

Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Lui-même ne comprend pas son malaise.

Alors il hausse les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. »

Le rouquin arque un sourcil.

« J'croyais que t'étais triste. »

« Je l'suis. 'Fin j'crois. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'peux faire? »

Ne voyant rien à répondre, Craig se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Rien à foutre qu'il sorte avec Stan. Mais Kyle le repousse, le regard noir.

« Arrête de faire le con! »

« Mais j'ai envie d'toi... »

« Si c'est comme ça, j'me casse. »

Craig retombe sur son lit.

« En fait, personne ne m'aime. »

Kyle ne dit rien, s'allonge à côté, puis le prend dans ses bras.

Il sent l'odeur le Kyle lui piquer le nez et sa chaleur venir envelopper son corps. C'est bon. La peau de son cou n'est pas loin, il a envie d'aller la lécher. Son corps répond à son fantasme de tout à l'heure, quand il s'imaginait prendre Kyle sauvagement.

« Tu bandes? »

« Tu l'sens pas? »

Le rouquin soupire.

« Putain, t'es pire qu'un animal... »

Craig se marre avant de s'excuser d'avoir la gaule.

Avoir Kyle comme pote, c'est mieux que rien, mais meilleur que tout aussi.

« T'savais que Wendy avait accouché? »

La bouche de Kyle est presque contre la sienne.

« A ton avis? Ca a d'jà fait l'tour de South Park. »

Craig se presse davantage contre Kyle.

« Tu crois que quelqu'un m'aimera comme Cartman aime Wendy? »

Il a envie de pleurer.

« J'me sens seul... »

Kyle lui caresse les cheveux. Craig essaie de ravaler ses larmes, sans succès.

**Putain d'enfoiré d'enculé de coeur de merde!**

* * *

**J'achève Craig Fucker ici. A bientôt!**


	2. Amitié améliorée

**Crédit:** Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

**Couple: **Stan/Kyle.**  
**

**Avec présence de Craig en fond parc'que j'adore ce mec et que j'aime le foutre avec Kyle ou Stan. Dommage que les couples à trois me dégoûtent, parc'que ça fait longtemps que je les aurais casés ensemble. J'espère que ça vous plaira, à tout l'monde mais surtout aux lecteurs habitués.**

**+ Sexe.**

* * *

Dans un nightshop tard dans la soirée. Je suis appuyé contre un conteneur de produits surgelés, bras croisés. Stan cherche quoi acheter pour me cuisiner un truc. Il dit qu'en tant que meilleurs potes, on doit l'un ou l'autre savoir faire la gonzesse de temps en temps. Faut qu'on sache se débrouiller seuls sans nos mères ou nos petites copines. Il a raison... mais un grec me suffit autant qu'ouvrir une boite de conserve à chauffer au micro-ondes. Voilà c'qui arrive quand un de nos amis décide de manger sainement: on est obligé de suivre. _Écoute vieux, j'compte pas me goinfrer de merdes quand j'aurais passé la trentaine, faut anticiper putain, j'veux pas finir obèse et mou du gland._ Ouais c'est ça Stan, moi j'irais me nourrir chez ma mère, ce sera plus simple. Je soupire. Le dos et les bras bien tracés de Stan parcourent les étagères à la recherche de produits frais. Je pousse un nouveau soupire, il se retourne à moitié, me fusillant du regard.

« Quoi?! »

« T'aurais pu faire ça avant. »

Il attrape une boîte de légumes pour lire l'étiquette avec les ingrédients.

« Et quand j'aurais eu l'temps d'aller faire les putains d'courses alors qu'on fumait comme des cons chez Kenny?! »

Je finis par m'assoir. Ca va être long.

« T'avais pas b'soin d'fumer... en plus tu dis que c'est mauvais pour ta ligne. »

Il se retourne et brandit la boîte tel un couteau menaçant. Je le regarde, blasé, mais aussi amusé.

« Pour ma QUOI?! »

« Ta ligne, t'sais comme les filles qui s'entretiennent... »

OK. Provoquer Stan, ça m'éclate.

« J'reste en forme pour mes matchs de foot, c'tout. J'pas envie de d'venir un gros tas. »

Un petit sourire ravit mes lèvres.

« C'est tout à ton honneur vieux. »

« Te fous pas d'moi pédé. »

Il s'en va vers la caisse, avec tout ce qu'il lui faut en mains. Mes yeux se déposent instinctivement sur son cul où on voit le début de son calbute. Mon meilleur pote a trop de sexe en lui... autrement dit, il me fait bander. C'est ainsi depuis que les hormones de la puberté sont intervenus dans notre amitié améliorée. À force de trainer qu'entre mecs, moi, lui, Ken', Cartman, Craig, Clyde, Butters, Christophe, Grégory, enfin toute notre bande quoi, on a oublié qu'existaient les filles. Et pour notre défense, dans les vestiaires pour hommes, il n'y a pas d'place pour des porteuses d'ovaires. Obligé qu'il se passe un truc en rapport avec le cul quand on finit un entrainement de basket ou de foot et qu'on doit s'laver après. Combien de fois on m'a latté les couilles? Combien d'fois on m'a mis à quatre pattes pour simuler une sodomie? Combien d'fois Kenny a sucé Craig dans les cabines? Combien d'fois j'ai senti ma bite gonfler en voyant la chute de reins de Stan, dégoulinante de sueur?

« T'vas t'régaler c'soir. »

« Y a intérêt. »

On monte sur nos BMX. Il pend le sachet avec les courses sur le guidon et on s'casse en direction de chez les Marsh.

Ses parents sont absents et sa soeur se fait sans doute torcher par un beauf dans un pub. Il sort la poêle, la casserole, l'huile de maïs, la spatule, le beurre, allume les plaques thermiques, dégèle des trucs au micro-ondes... je connais ses gestes par coeur. Stan a toujours aimé préparer lui-même ses plats, il dit que sa mère fait toujours des choses grasses qui ne plairont qu'aux obèses comme Cartman. Ma main caresse mon ventre inconsciemment. J'mange pas équilibré et j'fais du basket, pourtant j'ai pas encore des bourrelets. Bon, j'ai la peau un peu flasque, mais ça ne veut pas dire que mon corps est dégueulasse.

« Kyle! »

« Quoi?! »

Fuck, j'ai eu une absence cervicale.

« À point ou saignant? »

« Pareil que toi. »

Stan est trop parfait pour me faire à manger. J'veux dire, il domine carrément, et ce n'sont pas les soumis qui cuisinent pour leur dominant? C'est Ike qui me raconte que dans les mangas, les mecs se font servir par leur copine éperdument amoureuse d'eux. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'étais en couple avec mon meilleur pote. La blague.

Peut-importe, Stan est certainement le plus sportif, mais je suis bien plus intelligent que notre bande et celle de Craig réunis.

« C'est bientôt prêt? »

Je m'assois sur la table, face à lui qui se tient contre l'évier.

« Ouais, ouais. »

Mon téléphone vibre. Un message qui vient de Craig, ça dit: _je need te baiser._ Je souris. Craig est carrément homo quand il est bourré. Il veut se taper tout le monde et drague tout ce qui a des cheveux. Faut croire qu'il doit bien s'éclater la gueule à l'heure qu'il est.

« Qui c'est? »

Les yeux bleus de Stan ont une lueur mauvaise.

« Ca t'regarde? »

« M'fait pas répéter. »

Son ton est incontestable, ça m'fait marrer intérieurement. J'adore quand il est jaloux.

« Craig. »

« Et t'es obligé d'sourire comme une go? »

Il me prend le téléphone des mains pour lire le message, puis relève la tête vers moi, limite outré.

« Pourquoi il veut t'enculer c'trou du c'?! »

« Il est juste défoncé... »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« Ha ouais? Donc quand on est dans les vestiaires et qu'il se colle à ton cul pour te parler, il est aussi défoncé? »

Mes jambes balancent, je me penche vers l'arrière pour m'appuyer sur les paumes.

« Et quoi? On fait encore c'qu'on veut. »

« Non. »

Il dépose les steaks dans les assiettes, puis les légumes, puis la sauce.

« Quoi non? »

« Non Kyle, t'fais pas c'que t'veux. »

Je m'assois sur la chaise, ne l'écoutant déjà plus. Il me donne un coup d'pied sous la table, ça fait mal! Mon regard le fusille.

« De ton cul, j'parle. »

On commence à manger.

« T'as rien à dire sur mes relations sexuelles. »

« Il n'a pas l'droit d'te toucher. Lui ou un autre enfoiré. »

S'il savait avec combien d'mecs j'ai déjà couché.

« Stan, j'suis pas une vierge. »

Il se renfrogne. Il sait très bien qu'ici, on est tous des baiseurs actifs.

« Dommage... »

On termine dans sa chambre où on commence à regarder Iron Man 3, affalés dans son lit, côte à côté. Nos épaules se touchent. C'est comme d'habitude. C'est chiant parc'que j'aimerais bien qu'on regarde un film puis qu'on s'envoie en l'air. Tous les couples le font. Cartman le fait avec Wendy, Token avec Bebe, Kenny avec ses putes, Mr Garrison avec un gode, puis les puceaux genre Butters, Pip, avec leur main. J'commence à avoir mal au coccyx à force de rester dans la même position. J'bouge un peu, remettant un coussin derrière mon dos, une de mes jambes se plient contre celle de Stan qui a la main dans son froc. Son regard se pose sur ce nouveau contact. C'est pas la première fois. J'me suis déjà assis sur ses genoux quand il n'y avait pas d'place sur les divans, chez des potes.

« Bon ça suffit. J'en ai marre. »

Il s'assoit en tailleur et enlève son t-shirt, je me redresse. Putain, il était temps.

« J'ai envie d'te la mettre. »

Je tends les bras, sourire en coin, lui attrape la nuque, il colle sa bouche à la mienne. Nos dents s'entrechoquent d'abord, puis nos langues se lèchent l'une l'autre. J'écarte les jambes, son bassin se presse entre immédiatement. Il casse le baisé, me regarde dans les yeux, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« T'as bon goût p'tain. »

« Ta gueule. »

J'vais lui mordre la lèvre. Le baisé reprend. C'est long et langoureux. Il me bouffe la bouche. La salive déborde, et son bassin se frotte au mien activement. Je passe mes doigts dans son froc pour faire sauter les boutons et la braguette. Il m'attrape les mains, dans un sourire mesquin, pour m'empêcher de bouger. Ses dents parcourent mon cou, mes clavicules, puis il remonte sa longue le long de ma gorge jusqu'à ma bouche qu'il embrasse sans délicatesse. J'en roule mes bras autour de ses épaules, approfondissant le baisé. Putain, c'est bon. Avoir la langue de Stan dans ma bouche m'excite. On halète, il fait chaud. Parfois Stan grogne quand ses mouvements de frottements sont plus brusques. Ca fait de plus en plus mal d'avoir la bite serrée par un jean gorgé de sueur.

Affamé, bouche contre bouche. On retire ce qu'il nous reste comme vêtements. Stan me dévore le cou puis revient dominer mes lèvres. Nos bites en érection se touchent une première fois. On pousse tous les deux un léger gémissement de surprise. Puis il pose son front contre le mien, ses yeux aux pupille dilatées par le sexe fixant les miens, et vient presser doucement sa bouche contre la mienne, en un baisé chaste.

« T'es à moi OK? »

Ses doigts passent entre les miens.

« OK. »

Il reprend l'assaut de mes lèvres, de ma langue, de mon corps entier. On se touche, fébriles, avides de s'envoyer en l'air. Sa main caresse mes hanches jusqu'à mes cuisses et il me met un doigt dans l'cul, un deuxième, un troisième avant de les retirer. Ca n'fait pas très mal, mais quand je sentirais son pénis à l'intérieur de moi, ma réaction sera toute autre.

Sa queue est dure contre la mienne. Il la place pile contre mon trou, concentré.

« T'as pas envie d'me faire mal que t'y vas doucement? »

Son gland n'est même pas entré. Il cogne son front contre le mien.

« J'veux pas te traumatiser. »

Putain.

« Stan, j'suis pas une fille. »

On est aussi fort l'un que l'autre, j'fais autant d'sport que lui. Et ma condition de basketteur me rend résistant.

Il se fout de ma gueule?!

« Ouais mais- »

« Ferme la et défonce-moi. »

Alors il s'enfonce franchement, sans retenue. J'retiens de gémir, paupières closes, comme une gonzesse qui s'fait déchirer, même si... putain ça fait mal! Mon corps est crispé et il le sent autour de sa queue. Il pousse un soupire de bien-être. Il a bon! Après quelques secondes de flottement, je sens sa bouche contre la mienne et une de ses mains caresser mes cheveux. Ca me détend.

Il commence à donner des coups de butoirs, des petits au début. La chaleur est entière dans mon corps. Consumant et mes membres et mon esprit. Il me baise avec violence. Je le sens cogner en moi, m'accrochant à son dos. Stan me pilonne comme la brute qu'il est, avec la même ferveur que lorsqu'il joue au foot. Passionné et incontrôlé. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Le plaisir est trop bon pour l'extériorisé, mon corps est sous le choque de l'avalanche de plaisir. Je sens la queue de Stan frotter en moi de plus en plus forts, puis de plus en plus vites, et parfois les deux à la fois. Les dents de Stan sont dans la chair de mes épaules. Il grogne parc'que c'est bon. Parc'que c'est moi qu'il encule et je sais que ça multiplie ses sensations sexuelles.

J'aime me faire sauter par un Stan fou de désir.

Mon corps tremble. l'orgasme est proche, je n'arrive plus à déceler le plafond des murs. Mon corps, martelé par ses coups de hanches, brûle. Ma respiration se coupe, la langue de Stan est dans ma bouche. Je crois que j'vais mourir asphyxié par la jouissance. Puis Stan, après un halètement plus fort que les autres, se vide en moi. Et son foutre giclant dans mon cul me fait éjaculer. Il s'effondre sur moi, reprenant son souffle, la bite toujours entre mes fesses. La vue me revient tandis que l'orgasme me quitte. Mon corps est repu et j'ai l'impression d'être plus léger, malgré le sperme de Stan toujours en moi. C'est sensé être dégueulasse mais je ressens tout le contraire. Reposé, apaisé, vidé, épuisé, je m'endors dans les bras de mon meilleur pote.

Le matin, un mal au bas des reins me tire du sommeil. Stan n'est pas là, ça me fait chier. Je déteste me réveiller tout seul. Surtout quand ce con m'a baisé la veille. J'enfile un training et boite vers la cuisine. Stan, habillé de la même façon, prépare des bols de céréales. Il se retourne en m'entendant arriver.

« T'étais sensé encore dormir. »

« Ca fait trop mal. »

« Excuse vieux... »

Il s'avance avant de m'attraper la nuque et de m'embrasser doucement.

Stan est mignon quand il est désolé.

Je ceinture sa taille de mes bras. Il m'enlace aussi.

« Tu baises mieux que Tucker. »

Ses yeux bleus me regardent de travers.

« J'ai déjà couché avec Craig, c'est pas un secret. »

« Pourquoi? Il rote, il est arrogant, il me fait chier, il se la pète! »

« Il te ressemble. Physiquement j'veux dire. »

Stan ronchonne, pas content. Il dépose son menton sur mon épaule.

« Ca m'plait pas d'lui ressembler, merde. »

Il redresse le visage, prenant ma joue en coupe.

« Mais il t'touch'ra plus t'façon, t'es à moi maintenant. »

Et il m'embrasse.

« Mais on est quoi exactement? »

« Des potes qui s'aiment. »

Il dépose mon bol sur la table et va m'chercher un coussin pour que j'puisse m'assoir sans avoir trop mal.

« Ca m'va. »

* * *

**Revieuws si vous avez le temps. Merci, et à plus!  
**


	3. Kyle you slut

**Crédit:** Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

**Couple: **Kyle et ses putes.**  
**

**JE L'AI ENFIN FAIT! Vous verrez de quoi je parle.  
**

**Je m'empresse de répondre à vous tous maintenant. Parc'que bordel, merci de vos revieuws et de vos messages! Pour ce qui est de l'OS, c'est une suite à ma fiction Craig Fucker, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu, Craig Fucker c'est juste un Stan/Kyle où Craig a foutu la merde, donc tous les chapitres ces cons se tapent dessus et s'insultent, pour qu'à la fin, ça se finisse bien. Ici, on passe les mois de grossesse de Wendy jusqu'à huit (lire la fic pour capter). Par conséquent, c'est aussi la suite du premier os de NO BRAIN (quand Craig se branle).**

**Bon sang qu'est-ce que j'aime Craig, mais j'aime Stan encore plus, je crois, non, j'arrive pas à choisir.**

**Place aux conneries!**

* * *

« Eh bien, entrez. »

Wendy, main sous le ventre, se décale pour nous laisser pénétrer l'appartement qu'elle partage avec l'amour de sa vie : Eric Cartman.

« Putain, il a pris en volume ton bide... »

« La ferme Stan, tu crois que les femmes enceintes sont taillées comme des clous?! »

A peine on passe le pas de la porte que mon meilleur ami et petit copain fait déjà des remarques débiles.

Il fait que ça ces derniers temps, des remarques, et toutes pas cools!

« Bon, installez-vous, je vais chercher de quoi boire. »

Wendy porte une large robe en dentelle bleue qui lui donne un air d'ange, mais aussi un air de mère pure. Vous savez, ce genre de mère dans les films dont tous les mecs veulent être le fils de substitution? La mère jeune, compréhensive, douce, intègre, gentille... euh bref. On s'installe sur le divan, bien éloigné l'un de l'autre, genre Stan est à l'autre bout, me jetant même pas un oeil. Quel connard.

« Vous voulez quoi? J'ai de l'eau, du jus d'or- »

« T'as d'la gnole? »

Stan la coupe tandis qu'elle fronce les sourcils en l'entendant marmonner qu'il a besoin de se défoncer tellement il a les nerfs.

« Je suis ENCEINTE, bordel! Je ne me pavane pas avec de l'alcool dans le frigo, espèce d'idiot! »

Et elle revient avec deux verres d'eau, les déposant rageusement sur la table basse du petit salon. Puis elle s'assoit, les genoux repliés, dans le fauteuil en face avant de pousser un long soupir.

« Vous ne vous calmez jamais hein. Faut toujours que vous emmerdiez quelqu'un! »

« Oh ça va, j'ai rien fait moi, c'est Stan qui râle depuis tout à l'heure! Depuis des mois même! Trou du cul! »

Je me défends, parc'que putain j'ai rien dit depuis qu'on est arrivé. Alors pourquoi je dois aussi me faire engueuler à cause des remarques et de la mauvaise humeur de Stanley Marsh?!

« Eh! C'est TOI le trou. Du. Cul. Ici. Littéralement. »

« Bon, ça suffit! Fermez-là tous les deux! »

Wendy s'attache les cheveux en un chignon désordonné avant de pousser un nouveau soupir et de nous regarder l'un l'autre sérieusement.

« Quel est le problème? Stan, tu parles en premier. »

« Kyle me trompe. »

« C'EST FAUX PUTAIN! »

« Elle a dit j'parlais l'premier fils de pu- »

« CA SUFFIT! »

... elle vient de me péter les tympans.

« Vous êtes de vrais gosses, nom de dieu. J'vous connaissais cons et bornés, mais pas à ce point! »

« J'ai quand même l'droit d'me défendre! »

« Non Kyle, tu fermes ta gueule, t'interviens pas, rien, compris?! »

J'acquiesce à contre coeur, après tout, c'était mon idée à l'origine. Enfin, l'idée de Kenny, qui est devenue la mienne.

En fait, il y a genre deux ou trois mois, Stan m'avait crié dessus parc'que j'étais encore fourré chez Craig, et qu'il en avait marre que je passe des heures chez son pire ennemi de tout les temps. J'avais fui chez Kenny, au bord de la crise de rage, de tristesse, de nerfs, de déception, de désespoir, de... merde! Il m'a dit, en m'offrant un bon bédo, qu'il fallait que j'en parle à un psy. Parc'qu'il n'était pas le plus qualifié pour régler une histoire de cul entre deux mecs; qu'il y comprenait rien; qu'il n'y avait de toute façon jamais rien compris; et qu'il avait eu sa dose quand Craig avait foutu la merde. Alors, j'ai pensé à Wendy. Elle n'est pas psy, mais c'est une femme maintenant. Elle connait Stan autant que moi en plus.

Et puis c'est gratuit la psychanalyse chez elle.

« Bon... Pourquoi tu crois que Kyle te trompe? »

Elle reprend calmement d'un sourire bienveillant.

Stan pose les coudes sur ses genoux, le regard droit, assuré dans ce qu'il va raconter. Et je crains sa connerie. L'alcool ça détruit les neurones, non? Ca abruti, non? Ca rend paranoïaque, non? Ca fait perdre les boules, non? Si! Si, si! Bien sûr que si! Stan est devenu fou! Et comme je vis, bouffe, me lave, couche avec lui, je l'ai même autorisé à m'enfoncer un gode en forme de Batman une fois, la honte... vous voyez les sacrifices que je fais pour ce gros connard de merde?! BATMAN! BAT-MAN! Putain, il a éclaté de rire, j'ai cru mourir sous la gêne! Ouais bon, Stan déteint sur moi à me rendre fou, voilà, j'ai beau justifier six milliards de fois que j'ai rien fait avec Craig, ce con me croit pas!

« Kyle va souvent chez Craig, genre cinq fois par semaine, et chaque fois j'reçois des SMS de Craig qui disent à quel point ils s'éclatent bien tous les deux, ça m'fout en rogne. Il est tout content quand il rentre, trop content même! Ah et il veut plus baiser aussi! C'pas normal, il voulait tout l'temps qu'on s'envoie en l'air avant, il aimait m'sucer, mais là, y a plus rien! »

« Mais ça n'a rien avoir! »

« Ta gueule! Dis-le si la bite de Tucker est plus appétissante qu'la mienne! »

« Elle est plus grosse mais... pitié Stan, tu sais très bien que- »

« Plus grosse? Tu t'fous d'm- »

« LES GARS! LES GARS! »

Ca c'est Cartman qui vient de rentrer, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pourquoi vous hurlez? Vous pensez au bébé qui entend tout? Vous êtes vraiment cons les mecs. »

Il claque la porte et range les courses qu'il vient de faire dans la cuisine (qui fait parti du salon, mais ça on s'en fout).

« Merci chéri. »

Wendy tousse pour se reconcentrer.

« Alors Kyle, vous faites quoi avec Craig? »

« Ben, on joue aux jeux vidéos, il m"parle de ses BD, on mate des films, on fume... on... des trucs de mecs quoi! »

« Vous fumez le joint? »

« Evidemment! »

« Mais... tu tiens pas l'herbe. »

« Maintenant si! »

« Kyle, t'es une pute quand tu fumes de l'herbe. »

Cartman vient de s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de sa chérie en me toisant sérieusement.

Je vois Stan du coin de l'oeil faire un léger sourire. Tout le monde est contre moi ici!

« Arrêtez, j'fais pas la pu- »

« Kyle! Vieux, la fois où Ze Mole avait la main dans ton froc? La fois où Kenny te galochait dans un coin? La fois où t'as dragué Annie Faulk alors qu'elle est moche! Toutes ces fois là, t'étais défoncé et le matin t'allais dégueuler parc'que tu te sentais sale! »

Je me renfrogne, m'enfonçant loin dans le divan. Cartman et sa mémoire parfaite.

« Pourquoi vous parlez d'ces choses humiliantes d'ma vie... »

Sans déconner, j'me sens mal là. Les remords, les regrets, la gêne, la honte, la culpabilité, tout! Tout! J'ai envie d'mourir plutôt que de repenser aux choses indécentes que j'ai fait...

« Donc t'as fait des trucs avec l'autre taré qui imite les girafes mortes! T'm'avais dit que non! »

Voilà, Stan s'y met aussi.

« Mais j'm'en souvenais pas bien... j'te jure que- »

J'ai la gorge nouée, Stan doit prendre ça pour une trahison, ça me rend triste... Sauf que, attendez deux minutes, on était même pas ensemble, il sortait avec sa clocharde de Lola!

« T'déconnes, t'avais ta meuf! J'faisais encore c'que j'voulais! »

« Mais pourquoi DES MECS?! Les go, j'm'en cogne, mais les mecs non! »

« J'en sais rien, j'étais défon- »

« C'est moi qui arbitre ici! Stop! »

Wendy frappe dans ses mains en nous fusillant du regard, tandis que Cartman lève les yeux au ciel et annonce qu'il va prendre une douche.

Le silence reprend.

« Maintenant que je sais la raison de vos querelles d'homos fleurs bleue, j'aimerais des preuves. »

« Hein?! Mais y a pas d'preuves vu que j'ai rien fait putain d'merde! »

Wendy me lance un regard noir avant de regarder Stan plus doucement. Evidemment, cette connasse tient avec son ex!

« J'ai les preuves. »

Stan annonce ça d'une voix calme... mais euh... j'suis innocent.

« Alors, un message de Craig disant: t'sais, me suis branlé en pensant à ton mec, j'lui ai d'mandé de v'nir, et t'sais quoi trou du c'? il est venu, je l'ai embrassé même, ça t'a plu ma salive quand t'lui as roulé une pelle après? j'ai bon goût hein?

Un deuxième: les fesses de kyle me rappellent les moments où il criait quand j'l'enculais jusqu'à la moelle, j'suis sûr qu'il préfère ma queue à la tienne.

Un autre: si j'le viole, t'diras quoi? parc'qu'il est troooop défoncé pour me repousser haha. »

« IL MENT! »

Je saute du canapé, fou de rage. Je sais que Craig aime provoquer Stan, mais pourquoi celui qu'est sensé être mon âmesoeur croit son ennemi plus que quiconque au monde?!

« Oh. Kyle, c'est pas bien ce que tu fais la. Méchant, vilain, pas beau! »

« Mais pourquoi vous me croyez pas? Stan j'suis ton meilleur pote, tu dois me croire! »

« Kyle, une fois t'étais rentré complètement défoncé, tu m'as appelé Craig... CRAIG! Tu t'rends compte le choque de ma vie?! J'allais te tabasser à mort! »

« Vous avez pas besoin d'vous ressembler! J'y peux quoi si j'suis pas lucide quand j'ai fumé? Personne ne l'est! »

Je me laisse tomber dans le divan, livide comme un mort. Et si j'avais fait des trucs sans m'en rendre compte au final?

Putain, j'veux pas perdre Stan. J'veux pas. J'VEUX PAS!

« Hein, mais vous faisiez quoi quand il t'a appelé Craig? »

Wendy fronce les sourcils.

« Bah, je l'ai mis au lit, il a cru que j'voulais l'baiser, alors il m'a remballé. »

« Bon, appelons le principal concerné ici. »

Le silence est pesant en attendant Craig. Wendy chantonne un air de Mozart en préparant à manger. J'ose même pas bouger, trop de remords. Et j'suis trop jeune pour en avoir, putain!

Enfin, Tucker se pointe, l'air blasé, une clope en bouche que Wendy jette immédiatement à la poubelle.

« J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'gueules dessus au téléphone alors qu't'es engrossée comme ma vieille? C'pas sensé être mauvais pour l'foetus? »

J'esquisse un petit sourire. L'attitude de Craig m'amusera toujours.

Argh, il est trop beau quand il fait le mec qui s'en bat les couilles de tout.

« D'abord, à mon stade de huit mois, on appelle ça un bébé. Ensuite, tu t'assois, tu te tais et tu réponds à mes questions. T'as encore foutu un bordel pas possible entre eux. »

« Nan, sérieux? »

Et il rigole à moitié. Stan ne tarde pas à lui faire remarquer qu'il a l'air d'un cadavre. Craig renchérit qu'il a aimé rouler des pelles et branler ce même cadavre.

« Putain, Wendy, dépêche-toi d'faire des miracles, sinon j'vais commettre un meurtre et ton fils viendra m'dire bonjour en taule. »

On dirait que Stan va vraiment se mettre à tuer à la façon dont il regarde Craig s'assoir à côté de moi, genre très près, comme si de rien n'était.

Wendy soupire avant de s'installer à sa place.

« Bon, Craig, on a vu les messages que tu as envoyé à Stan, est-ce que Kyle est infidèle quand il est défoncé? »

« Carrément. »

Je manque de m'étouffer.

« Quoi?! »

Stan est maintenant debout, les poings serrés.

« Oh, Marsh, est-ce que t'es normal dans ta tête ou bien l'alcool t'a rendu attardé? »

Craig est exactement dans la même position. J'entends Wendy émettre un long _euuuuuuuuh_ inutile au possible.

C'était pas l'arbitre déjà?

« Pourquoi Kyle t'tromperais, à ton avis? »

« Il le ferait pas. »

Stan me regarde, les yeux plissés.

Mon dieu, ses yeux bleus absolument magnifiques.

« Exactement, donc, c'quoi l'soucis d'le traiter d'infidèle? »

AH MERCI CRAIG!

« J'sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il se lasse et que- »

D'un coup, mon angoisse d'être accusé à tort disparait, laissant place à un attendrissement sans nom envers Stan.

Stan et sa fragilité.  
Stan et sa fierté de connard.  
Stan et ses failles.  
Stan et son coeur plus frêle qu'un oeuf.

« Marsh... Chaque fois que j'essaie, il m'envoie chier parc'qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi! Il veut pas d'moi! Hein que tu veux pas d'moi Kyle?! C'quoi le 'blème? J'suis plus moche que lui?! J'en ai une plus grosse pourtant! Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas?! T'sais aimer deux mecs c'pas la mort! J'le tuerais plus tard, ce sera règlé, j't'aurais pour moi tout seul comme ça! »

Et là Wendy émet un _heinnnn_ plus qu'audible, l'air choquée.

J'AI AFFAIRE À QUOI LA?

Les deux mecs les plus importants de ma vie me font une crise d'amour existentiel!

J'aurais presque qu'envie d'éclater de rire. Deux mecs machos, têtus, virils, sportifs, grandes gueules qui font ça. CA! Pour moi. Kenny serait à terre entrain de se marrer comme un phoque.

« Il t'aime pas, Tucker. »

« Si, j'sais qu'il m'aime, seulement c'différent de toi. »

Ils sont aussi débiles l'un que l'autre. Ils pourraient être amis à avoir autant de similitudes hein.

« Bon, les garçons, asseyez-vous. »

Wendy emploie un ton autoritaire qui fonctionne. Alors on se retrouve tous les trois dans le divan, les genoux collés parc'qu'il n'y a pas tellement de place.

« Kyle, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

Je me tourne vers eux.

« Stan, j't'ai jamais trompé, j'sais que t'as peur, mais jamais j't'abandonnerais, je t'aime trop pour ça. Et Craig... je sais pas c'que tu veux. »

Craig donne un coup dans la table basse, faisant sursauter Wendy autant que moi. Stan a juste fermé les yeux.

« PUTAIN! J'te veux toi! Kyle, j'te veux! J'te veux pour moi, tu piges?! Pour moi seul! »

Et là, Stan se lève et le plaque contre le mur, front contre front, les yeux plus noirs que jamais.

« Pourquoi t'insistes?! »

« J'l'aime plus que toi! »

« D'où tu t'permets d'juger mes sentiments?! Tu m'connais pas! »

« T'es un alcoolique, t'es crédible en rien, j'ai pas b'soin d'te connaître pour parler! J'te déteste, t'es pas fait pour lui! Va boire ta pisse et laisse-moi le rendre heureux! »

Plus ils discutent, euh... se gueulent dessus, plus je sens la situation empirer, parc'que les connaissant, ils ne vont pas tarder à se cogner l'un l'autre. Autant que j'intervienne maintenant, même si je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

« Si j'comprends bien, il faut que j'me divise en deux? »

Je pousse Stan sur le côté pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre, même si c'est de quelques centimètres, c'est déjà pas mal.

« Nan, j'te partage pas. »

Stan est catégorique.

Craig feule comme un chat. Je m'adresse à lui :

« J'croyais que t'étais passé à autre chose, c'est toi qui nous a recasés ensemble à l'anniversaire de Bebe, alors pourquoi tu dis ça, maintenant? »

« Mais je t'aime moi... j'sais pas contrôler ça. »

Craig se sent seul.

Stan se sent apeuré.

Et moi, j'me sens perdu. J'sais pas quoi faire, c'est trop ingérable!

« Vous n'avez qu'à essayer à trois. »

Elle est sérieuse là, la meuf enceinte? Ou son placenta lui monte à la tête? Autant demander à un lion et un tigre de partager la même bouffe!

« Les mecs, vous voulez que Kyle soit bien non? Vous êtes amoureux, c'est normal. Donc, pour qu'il soit heureux, il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous prendre la tête! Réconciliez vous, bon sang. »

Et elle n'a pas tort.

Stan et Craig se jaugent du regard, peu enclins à quoi que ce soit, avant de tendre le poing et de le cogner l'un contre l'autre, marmonnant un _OK_ à peine audible.

Je soupire de soulagement. Ma mère m'a jamais appris à résoudre ce genre de problèmes. Surtout quand ils s'appellent Stanley Marsh et Craig Tucker.

« Eh, mais j'ai rien à y gagner moi, dans c'te trêve! »

Craig se renfrogne soudain.

Pfff, trop beau pour être vrai. J'vais pas m'en sortir sans effort.

« Bon les mecs, réglez vos histoires de pédés ailleurs et dégagez de chez moi, merci. »

Cartman nous met à la porte à une vitesse folle.

Dans le couloir, ils me demandent ce que j'ai à dire, parc'que j'ai presqu'été muet pendant qu'ils s'arrachaient la gueule.

Après une longue respiration, je les mets côtes à côtes.

« M'engueulez pas... »

J'attrape Stan par la nuque et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Pareil avec Craig.

Ils m'observent, étonnés.

« C'quoi ça? »

« Qu'est-ce tu branles? »

Putain, j'assume pour trois, c'est tout.

« Débrouillez-vous pour me partager. Fin de l'histoire. »

Et j'me casse.

J'aime Stan.

J'aime Craig.

Le problème de ma vie.

Merde.

* * *

**Revieuws si vous avez le temps. Sayo-nara /prend la voir d'Alucard, Hellsing/.  
**


End file.
